Saw IVideogame
by Super Saiyan Buu
Summary: This is my idea of Saw and video game characters mixed together! Read and review! Also, if you have any suggestions on who to have as characters for the video games, put them in your review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sonic awoke in a dark room. He felt light-headed and couldn't remember the last thing that had happened. He began looking around the room for clues as to where he was. He seemed to be at the end of a really long hallway. He could not make it out for sure, though, because his vision was blurred. He felt around to see if anything was on the floor. All of a sudden, he picked up a small tape player.

"What's this?" Sonic asked himself. He pressed play.

"Hello, Sonic! You don't know me, but I know you. I've been watching you, studying your every move, and have noticed something. You have something that no one else has. In fact, you've used it to your advantage. Some would say you are unfair. Some would call you a cheater. I call you 'unworthy of the advantage.' So, let's put this advantage to the test. You are in a long hallway. Ever since you have been here, deadly nerve gas has been filling the room. Can you escape and save your life? The door is at the end of the room, and unlocked. You'd better hurry, though, it locks in thirty minutes! Should be easy for you, though. You have speed. Let the game begin!" With that, the tape ended.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic screamed, as he threw the tape player at the wall, breaking it. "What am I doing, he can't hear me, can he?" Sonic asked himself.

He got up and started to go for the end of the hallway, towards the door. The nerve gas was getting to him, though. He was getting light-headed again, and felt like he was going to vomit.

"I gotta run, I can't stay here for another minute!" Sonic said. He tried to run, but tripped over himself. He got up again, and tried to run again. Once more, he tripped. He soon discovered his shoes were missing. "Without my shoes, I'm nothing! I can't run fast without my shoes!" Sonic cried. So, he got up and paced himself. To his right was a timer that said he had twenty minutes left. He still had plenty of time, if it were not for that nerve gas. He kept on pacing himself, but soon discovered severe pain in his feet. He looked down to see his feet were bleeding. There was glass on the floor. "Damn you!" Sonic screamed. The glass lay everywhere on the floor. Sonic could not step anywhere and avoid it. "What am I gonna do now?" Sonic cried. He tried crawling, but a piece of glass jammed itself in Sonic's hand. "I can't...go...on...anymore..." Sonic moaned. Sonic laid there and let the time run out.

"Game...over!" Sonic said, as the door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The man watching Sonic on the monitor had a smile on his face.

"Game over, Sonic!" the man said. He glanced over at the other monitor, where there was another body in another room. "Now it's your turn, Pinky!" he said with laughter.

Kirby awoke in a dark room. His arms and legs were free, but a huge collar was wrapped around his body. He saw a tape player next to him. Curiously, he picked it up.

"Hello, Kirby, I know you, but you don't know me. I've been watching you over the years, and noticed one key thing. You love to eat. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as it is edible. You will use it to your advantage, no matter who you hurt. Now, you're the one you're going to have to hurt. As you can see, you're wearing a collar. It's similar to one a dog wears on it's neck. Except, a dog won't die if it doesn't escape from the collar. Deadly nerve gas is filling the room. You have been in the room pretty long. You better get out soon. In front of you are items you can use to escape. Live or die. Make your choice." The tape ended.

Kirby looked in front of himself. He saw five items. One was a bomb that would blow up when he ate it. He figured this was the easy way out., although he'd die. The next item was a basket of apples. He also figured these were poisonous, but if he ate them, he would inflate himself, breaking the collar. Next in line was another basket, this time with tomatoes. He loved tomatoes!!! The fourth item, or being, was a humungous caterpillar. The fact that it was dead made it worse to have to eat. The last item was the dead body of an enemy.

Kirby decided to choose the tomatoes. What's the worst that could happen? He sucked in the basket of tomatoes and inflated, breaking the collar. He was now free. He walked over to the basket of apples to examine them. They were fine, so he could of ate those too.

All of a sudden, Kirby got a sick feeling in his stomach. He felt very sick and began to vomit the tomatoes back up. He looked down at his pile of vomit to see blood. It was either from nerve gas or the tomatoes. Where the basket of tomatoes had been, there was another tape player. He pressed play.

"Kirby, the point of this game was to not use anything to your advantage. You were supposed to make a choice. This one was not wise. Game over."

Kirby died from the poison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Two down already!" the man said. "Now it's your turn..." he continued, looking over at yet another monitor.

Snake awoke in a very long hallway that was dimly lit.

"Where could I be?" Snake questioned. All of sudden, his Codec rang. "What the hell?" Snake cried. He quickly picked it up, thinking it would be the Colonel or Hal. When he picked it up, the sound on the other end was coming through badly. "Colonel, is that you?" Snake asked.

"Hello Snake! I know you, but you don't know me. I'm sure you're wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you are. You could be in your final resting place. Unless you can do something about it. I've been watching you, and have noticed something. You are a tool. You let others mold you, manipulate you, form you to what they want. Now, you're going to have to prove to me that you're not a tool. That you can indeed succeed on your own. At the end of the room is a door. In one hour, it will lock forever, and you will rot. On the walls around you are numbers. You must decipher a combination to get the key out of the safe next to you. Let the game begin."

"Who the fuck is this?" Snake asked, but the other man hung up before Snake could get an answer. "Damn!" Snake yelled. He put his Codec away and got to work on deciphering a combo. There had to be millions of numbers on the wall. Snake put in the first three numbers he saw. "2, 3, 6!" he said to himself. He went to the safe and put in that combo. It of course did not work. "Shit!" Snake screamed. Behind him, he noticed a timer. It said he had fifty minutes left. "Still plenty of time, but still plenty of numbers!" Snake said.

Snake put many combos in, but they did not work. He had ran up and down the room, looking at all the numbers. He was starting to tire out. "I can't take this much longer, all the running back and forth!" Snake said. He looked at the timer to see ten minutes were left. "Son of a bitch!" Snake yelled. He really got to work, now. He put in every combo, sometimes not even going off the wall numbers. Soon enough, the timer ran down to five minutes, than three, than one and a half minutes. "Oh, shit, I'm going to die!" Snake cried. He punched the side of his leg in anger. In doing that, he heard a crinkle, like paper. He quickly tore it out and read it.

"Snake, instead of jogging back and forth to find that combo, try jogging your memory. What number do you use the most?" the note read. He thought of the first number he used a lot. 140.85

He put in the combo "14, 08, 05." With that, it unlocked, and he saw the key. Snake quickly grabbed it and ran to the end of the room. He unlocked the door and ran out of the room. Just as he did, the timer ended.

"Damn, that was close." Snake said. He looked over at a television that was in front of him. It turned on by itself. A little puppet appeared on TV.

"Congratulations, Snake. You proved that you are no tool. Mission not failed." the puppet said. With that, it ended. Snake walked out of the room and began his journey out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Snake began to find his way out of the building. He didn't run, but he paced himself. He knew he shouldn't run, because he didn't want to exert all his energy after the test he had been through.

"Where the hell could I be?" Snake asked himself. All of a sudden, he heard a scream from the room he walked by. "What the hell was that?" Snake cried. He walked towards the door with caution, wondering if it was another "test." He slowly maneuvered his hand towards the doorknob and opened. Inside he saw long chains sticking out from the wall. There were four of them. All of them were connected to each part of the body. Two were on the arms, two on the legs.

"Dude, are you gonna help me?" the being said.

"Who are you?" Snake asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, it matters that I need your help, man!" the being replied.

"Let me know who you are, and I'll help you!" Snake yelled.

"The name is Jak!" he said.

"Hello, Jak, you look pretty tied up!" Snake laughed.

"No time for jokes, help me! Also, see what the hell that tape player has to say!" Jak said. Snake picked up the tape player and pressed play.

"Hello, Jak. Do not ask any questions, just listen. I've been watching you. I've noticed that you don't appreciate life. You don't talk a lot and you get angry often. Now I'm going to see if you appreciate life. If you feel life is worth living. Your arms and legs are chained up. In one hour, that door will lock forever, and nerve gas will fill the room. Let's see if you can find a way to escape. Live or die. Make your choice." The tape ended.

"How do I get out-" Jak was saying before Snake shot all of the chains from his arms and legs. Jak fell on the ground, but it was better than his other fate. "Thanks, dude!" Jak said. The cuffs were still around his wrists and ankles. Jak ripped them all off one by one. Suddenly, he discovered another tape player in his pocket. He pressed play.

"Congratulations, Jak. You found the right way to escape. The help of another human being. You overcame your anger and inability to talk to another to pass my test." The tape ended with that.

"Damn, if I find him, I'm gonna rip his head off!" Jak yelled. "By the way, I never asked you your name?" Jak said to Snake.

"The name is...Snake!" Snake replied. The two shook hands.

"Thanks for helping me out of here, now we have to get out of here!" Jak said.

"That's what I was doing, before I helped you-what the hell is that?" Snake questioned. Something crawled out of Jak's backpack that had been in the corner of the room.

"Eh, you don't look so hot yourself!!" the little critter yelled.

"Don't make me kill you, too! Are you part of the test! I won't hesitate to rip off your head!" Snake shouted. With that, the little critter got a scared look on his face and ran back into the backpack.

"Hey, Snake, calm yourself, that's no test, that's my buddy, Daxter!" Jak explained.

"Oh, sorry dude!" Snake apologized. Daxter hesitantly crawled back out of the backpack. He jumped up on Jak's shoulder.

"Why you... yelling at me...like that? All crazy...and what not?" Daxter stammered.

"It was an honest mistake. Do you forgive me? The name's Snake, by the way." Snake said. Daxter looked at Jak and looked back at Snake.

"That's funny, you don't look like a "snake." Do you call yourself that because you have a big-" Daxter said, before being cut off. Jak hit him on the back of the head.

"Enough, let's go!" Jak said. The three made their way out of the room. On the way out of the room and through the building, Jak explained to Daxter what was going on.

Author's note- To those who have been following along with my story, I thank you. This is not the final chapter. I still have some more. Maybe two-three more after this one. And, yes, Mario will be in here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Let's find our way out of here, Jak!" Snake said.

"Uh, isn't that the plan, genius?" Daxter joked. Again, Jak smacked him on the back of the head. "Ahh, why you gotta do that?" Daxter whined.

"Cuz you're being a smart-ass, Dax! Now, this is a serious situation! I need you to be serious, alright?" Jak explained.

"I guess I better put on my 'serious face' then!" Daxter said, and got a really weird look on his face.

"Don't make me put you in the backpack!!" Jak yelled.

"Oh, alright, why do you have to ruin a guy's fun?" Daxter complained.

"That's enough you two! Let's get out of this God-forsaken building before I go crazy!" Snake said. The three continued their search for an exit. Soon enough, they could hear whining. Except, this time, Snake wasn't the only one that heard it. "We gotta find where that came from!" Snake yelled.

"Right behind ya!" Jak said, as he and Daxter followed Snake. The three of them tried to follow the sound of the whining the best they could. It lead them to a door. When they got to the door, they heard it again. Jak was closest to the door, so he opened it, but with caution. The door slowly opened and revealed a body in a chair. A mysterious man in a long, black coat had his back to the three of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Daxter whispered.

"Shut up, he could hear us!" Jak whispered back. Snake went on one side of the door, so he could easily peek in. Jak did the same on the other side of the door. They all listened to the conversation.

"Hello, Mario. Rise and shine! Don't worry about the dizziness. It will wear off soon. It's just a mild effect from the tranquilizers. You know, Mario, I've been watching you. I've seen what you do, how you steal. Not directly, but rather indirectly. You take any money you can find. Don't you think anybody else will need that, Mario. Some poor person on the streets might need that? No, instead you are selfish and think only of yourself. Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson. I'm going to cut off all your fingers one by one, unless you can convince me otherwise!" the man said.

"No, please!" Mario moaned.

"Too late!" the man laughed. He took a knife and went for Mario's right thumb. "You think you know pain?" the man asked. With that, all three of the guys listening ran inside the room.

"Don't think about it, asshole!" Snake yelled. The man quickly turned around, but kept his head down. "Who the hell are you?" Snake shouted.

"Ahh, so you two lived?" the man said.

"We're the ones asking the questions!" Jak shouted back.

"Don't let that anger overcome you, boy!" the man laughed.

"Who you calling boy?" Jak yelled.

"Jak, enough! Show us your face, now! Believe me, I won't hesitate to shoot you!" Snake explained angrily.

"Ahh, shoot me? Shoot me with the gun I gave you? Gave you for passing your test? The test that you needed to take! Because you don't deserve life! Because you don't appreciate life? Why, that'd be screwed up, now wouldn't it?" the man explained.

"If you're not going to show us your face, than at least let Mario go!" Snake replied.

"Why? So the three of you can talk about how you're going to kill me? How you're going to maim me? How you all truly don't appreciate life? I don't think I'm freeing him!" the man said.

"Eh, dumbass? There's four of us! Aren't you forgetting me?" Daxter asked. Without looking up, the man could tell who was talking.

"Daxter, is it? You're not worthy of a test, that's why!" the man explained.

"You know what? 'worthy' this pal!" Daxter shouted, as he lunged at the man. He landed on the man's face and tried to pull his hood off. "Let us see your face, buddy!" Daxter shouted. He continued wrestling around with the man. This caused the man to fall backwards on the ground. Snake took this opportunity to run to Mario. He also saw the key that the man had dropped on the floor. He released Mario from the cuffs. Mario was free.

"Thank you, sir!" Mario said. Jak was now over with Snake and Mario. The three of them looked down at Daxter, who was clawing at the man's face.

"Dax! Stop!" Jak yelled.

"Why? We got him right here!" Daxter shouted.

"We'll take it from here!" Snake said. He and Jak walked over to the man on the ground. Mario was right behind them.

"Now, are you gonna tell us who you are?" Jak asked. The man had his hands covering his face.

"Well, maybe you should of let me take care of that!" Daxter said, as he jumped up on Jak's shoulder.

"I'm not telling you anything!" the man whined.

"Oh, yes you are!" Mario laughed. Snake kneeled down to the man and took his arms from his face. The face they saw shocked them all...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Chuck Norris???" all four said at the same time.

"Yes, it's me!" Chuck said.

"Why? Why? Why!!!" Snake yelled.

"I...I was tired of being the good guy. I wanted the thrill of being the bad guy for once!" Chuck explained.

"You mean the same guy who eats a bowl of diamonds for breakfast every morning?" Jak asked.

"The same guy who can slam a revolving door?" Daxter inquired.

"The same guy who counted to infinity...twice?" Mario continued.

"The same guy who used Tabasco sauce as eye drops?" Snake continued on.

"The same-" Jak was saying, before being cut off.

"Alright, enough! Yes, I do all those things! I already told you though! I wanted to be the bad guy!" Chuck explained again.

"Well, you've still done a bad deed, and I know of two victims you've killed. Sonic and Kirby. You've also tried to kill all of us! So, we're going to have to take you to jail, or something," Snake said.

"Is that so?" Chuck said.

"Uh, yes?" Snake replied.

"I'm sorry about all the crimes! I'll never do them again! I'm the good guy once again!" Chuck said.

"Okay, but you still have to do your time!" Jak said.

"Not if I do this really fast!" Chuck yelled, and disappeared. Snake, Jak, Daxter and Mario were all left in the room.

"What the hell was that?" Jak asked.

"I don't know?" Mario said. The four of them left the building in confusion.

**THE END**

**Author's note- To save myself from being sued, I just want to say I don't own rights to Saw or any of the video games mentioned. I just play/watch them and am writing a fun little parody of them. Also, Chuck Norris is a great man. And, he has done all those things. Twice. **


End file.
